


Leave Me Alone

by 15LarueA



Series: FanFictions / Depression [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety, CPTSD, Child Sexual Abuse, Child protection, Cutting, Depression, Dissociated States, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugs, F/M, Housing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multiple Personality Disorder, PTSD, Personalities, Removal, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, anti-social personality disorder, did, highschool, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: A re-write of 'Leave Me Alone'!There's a lot of things that you don't know. You may understand what I am going through but the knowledge you hold doesn't spread far as you'd think or want. I stood in my bedroom that day with the intent of not waking up with a noose tightened around my neck. I woke up...
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira/Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Series: FanFictions / Depression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/803151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Leave Me Alone

Hey you all! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've decided to rewrite 'Leave Me Alone' and continue the story with a few changes. This is the first chapter that I am releasing, thank you for picking this story up again if you do. I highly appreciate the support and the messages that I have been receiving. I do not wish to go into the reasons based around why I have been absent from story-writing for a long time because I prefer to keep it to myself. Thank you. Please enjoy the rewrite of the first chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rain. It rains a lot. You may be thinking that this is an odd fucking way to think as I am dying in this hospital bed. The weather is horrific and these grey-skies are not the most pleasant to look at from this bed. I have been hospitalized for an entire week. Seven long days. That may seem that nothing to you but it is a hell of a long-time for me. The only change that is inside of this room is the window honestly. Whether it's raining cats and fucking dogs or shining like the world has offered the sun a new position that isn't just staying in the air for the rest of our existence and lighting up our horrible planet. Even though that does sound like a boring job despite the fact that it is actually important. I prefer to be lighting up this garbage world than me being the fucking garbage in this world.

Honestly... how long has it been since I left Sojiro's place? Yes, he was the definition of a cunt when I first arrived but I got to admit, he was the least cuntiest adult I know of right now. Of course, I know of a lot of people and I got to say, not all of them are the definition of a cunt by a long-shot but the difference is that Sojiro was my guardian for over a year. The adults that I can think of are either those adults that I could never fucking stand now or before and the adults who were alright but I did found myself questioning their intelligence on a daily basis. Oh, fucking hell I miss that place.

Enough about what I want. Let's think about what you need as in the person catching up on all of this shit that went down. 

To begin. You know who I am. You have my name on paper right in front of you; attached to that black clipboard of yours. Your legs are crossed over each other... You are here for business only. Nice to know honestly. I would seem like a fucking idiot if I spilled my traumatic stories out to a random person sitting down in front of me. I wonder what kind of information you have on me? My date of birth? My background? Maybe where I was found? You know that I was locked in a bedroom for months. I cannot imagine that you are sitting in front of me and are batshit clueless based on why I'm in the hospital in the first place. That would be an embarrassment on your job if you came here with no information about me.

I cannot help but keep noticing those dead flowers left next to my hospital bed. I wonder if she has seen these dead flowers that were left for me. Oh, and just for clarification. They were dying when they were given to me. Now, I wonder if you can figure that out yourself. You seem to be good at observing broken teenagers... What am I thinking? That is your job. Your job is to risk assess me and estimate the likelihood that I'm going to try and throw myself out of that window over there... 

"Do you have any other family members? People I can call for you?" I can see how she softens her voice. How she puts on a facade of a caring worker... The likelihood that she actually cares about me is small. Practically non-existent. How can someone who basically gets paid to care for me... Is now caring for me, and my own wellbeing a lot more than the bitch that birthed me, and has recently called me a mistake before proceeding to lock me in a room for months? Does that make any sense? No.

Meanwhile, for that question. I have no idea. What are even my choices? The care system? If anyone thinks that I am going into care, I might as well just end it here. That is the only form of amusement I have received in months. There are my grandparents but I may have to cut my own throat to move in with those bastards. They actually died a few years ago. I miss them a hell of a lot. Ignoring that mum basically threw a party when they died.

My aunt isn't any better than my parents. My aunt and my so-called mother are closer than my parents. And yes, I know that's sad. You probably have that information filed somewhere. I wonder if you filed our relationships as purely dysfunctional... I wouldn't be surprised if they wrote it down like that in the first place. They're the most dysfunctional family that I have ever seen myself and they're my own fucking family.

I have a few choices. None of them are good to be blunt. None of them are reasonable. Well... there's one option actually...

"Sojiro Sakura."


End file.
